


Fuck Your Feelings

by afuchswelpe



Series: NsfwFace [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Enemies, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuchswelpe/pseuds/afuchswelpe
Summary: Travis isn't known for his healthy coping mechanisms or calm temper .Sal finds out why.





	Fuck Your Feelings

Sal was bent over the bedside, ‘face’ pressed against his bed sheets in an attempt to muffle his moans. Travis stood behind him, pants to his ankles as he crudely thrusted into the boy.

God, how did Travis get himself into this mess? His intentions were pure when he first came over to Sal's apartment; the two were assigned partners for an upcoming algebra project and had put it off till last minute. They worked diligently with as little conversation as possible, but things soon escalated with Sal and Travis spitting insults to each other and teenage hormones taking over.

Travis was too horny to think about the moral and physical consequences of going bareback on a guy he barely knew’. The only thing he could think about was how Sal's thighs shook when Travis rammed into him and the feeling of clenching heat around his cock.

The atmosphere only became more desperate as Sal grinded his ass to meet the blonde’s thrusts. A loud moan escaped the smaller boy's lips when his prostate was plowed into.

“Shut up, I fucking hate your voice.” Travis sneered, speeding up his thrusts.

“T-That's big talk f-from someone who loves his dick in my a-ass.” Sal scoffed in response.

Travis could practically see the shit eating grin Sal was wearing under his prosthetic.

A yelp escaped Sal's lips when his hair was yanked, forcing his head back.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Travis growled.

He visibly shuddered at the taller's tone.

“Make mE-”

Sal was cut off by a harsh slap to the swell of his ass.

_He wasn't fucking around_

“Wanna keep running that mouth of yours?”

“...”

Travis smirked victoriously, cupping the other boy's pink ass cheek and giving it a little squeeze.

“You annoy the fuck out of me, yanno.” Smack.

“You and your disgusting friends.” Smack.

“Everything you do pisses me off.” Smack.

“I fucking hate your guts.” Smack.

Red handprints painted Sal's ass by the end of Travis's mini-rant. Sal was on the verge of tears, biting his lip to keep back any whimpers.

Travis kept his hand against Sal's ass as he sped up the pace violently. Wit a matter of minutes,e,s both boys were dangerously close to their orgasm. A loud moan escaped the blonde's mouth as he spilled into Sally all while gripping his hips.

It took close to every nerve in Travis's body to not just collapse and pull Sal into his arms just then. Regret overtook him, quickly pulling out of Sal and yanking his pants on.

“W-Wait! Travis!” Sal whipped his head around only to watch the blonde sprint out of the bedroom.

Travis couldn't breathe. Bile rose in his throat as he grabbed his discarded bag from the couch and made a dash to the door. He slammed the front door and ran like hell was chasing him.

He knew, deep down he didn't hate Sal, _and that was scary._

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame for the majority of making this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Got a ship and/or kink you really wanna read? You can send requests to me via Tumblr @/afuchswelpe, or just drop them in the comments below <3


End file.
